


ART: Challenger's Descendant

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Baby, Harry has a son he didn't know about, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Fanart for rurounihime's Delaney. Harry finds out he is a father after returning to Britain. Apparently, he and Draco make adorable babies.





	ART: Challenger's Descendant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delaney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244716) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 

**Title: **Challenger's Descendant  
**Artist:**anokaba  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Fanart for rurounihime's [Delaney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244716). Harry finds out he is a father after returning to Britain. Apparently, he and Draco make adorable babies.  
**A/N: **I've had this wip in my folder for over a year and finally finished it! Based on one of the cutest mpreg's I've ever read and hope I could do it justice.

Fic Excerpt-  
**Draco: ***snaps fingers* Oh, fantastic, he likes you.  
**Harry: ***awkwardly looks down* How can you tell?  
**Draco: **Gone to sleep, hasn't he? No better proof.  
**Harry: ***melts*

  
  



End file.
